Of Leather and Lace
by FonceDarkness
Summary: Okay so I'm bad with summaries... this is an AU fic (obviously) where the ending of Act Your Age never happened so Phineas ended up going to college with Ferb instead. This is set about eight and a half years after that episode so they are about 27 or 28 years old. They drink. Don't be mad at me. Izzy X Phin. Oh and it's rated M for a reason. WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! One/Shot


**A/N I know I'm writing another story at the moment but I got writer's block. Listening to 'Into the Night' by Nero gave me inspiration for this fic. It's a one/shot… a rather long one, but still a one/shot**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, that honor goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Of Leather and Lace**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

The streets of London lit up the night sky. A young red-haired man was preparing to head into work. It was nearly 9PM and said redhead happened to work at one of the most prestige nightclubs known to Central London. He was clad in loose fitting black leather pants, black combat boots, a tight V-neck T-shirt that showed off his muscles, and a black leather jacket. He walked out of the apartment turning to his stepbrother "I shouldn't be too late" he said with a smirk as he stuck a cigarette between his lips before heading out the door.

The green-haired young man looked up from his videogame just long enough to see his leather-clad stepbrother walk out of the apartment. He just waved lazily before returning to his game. "See ya Phin!" he called.

The redhead smirked as he lit up his smoke and walked over to where his Harley Davidson was parked and climbed onto it. He grabbed his helmet and removed the cigarette before pulling the helmet onto his angular head replacing the smoke between his lips. He started the bike and let out a sigh as he zipped up his leather jacket. He used his feet to back out of the lot and kicked the bike into first gear as he pulled onto the main road.

He headed toward the nightclub "The Blue Dolphin" where he had worked for nearly five years. He had finished his courses at 'Canford On Oxburry' with his stepbrother just last month and had been living in England with him for nearly nine years. He kicked his bike into high gear and zipped along the highway with the wind thundering against his ears as it hit the side of his helmet. He could see the lights of the club from where he was on the highway and it wouldn't be long before he hit his exit. He pulled off the freeway and slowed to a stop behind the club.

He dusted the moisture and dirt from his leather pants and removed his helmet and jacket. He walked to the back door and used his card key to open the door. He then walked inside and placed his helmet and jacket by the back door. He walked into the employee lounge and clocked in. A man dressed in a suit and tie walked over to him "Phineas, my boy! Good to see you!" Zed, the owner of the nightclub said as he clapped a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Phineas turned to look at the bald Arminian man and smiled softly "I haven't missed a shift yet, Zed"

"That you haven't" Zed said proudly in his Arminian accent, "I'm glad you're here though. Some men at the bar are giving our new Australian a hard time… I need you to relieve her"

Phineas nodded and smiled "I'll take care of it"

"By the way, have you been working out? You seem a lot more fit than when we first hired you"

"Just the usual workout, morning and night… nothing too big" Phineas turned and slipped an apron over his head before tying it in the back and walking to the bar. He saw the Violet-haired Australian woman washing some cups and walked over to her "Hey Hannah…" he said with a smile and started to help her clean the cups.

"Good to see you, Flynn" she said with a smile, "watch out tonight… the patrons are quite feisty tonight"

"All of them?" Phineas asked as he dried off his hands.

"Just those four so far" Hannah gestured to four middle-aged men sitting around the bar. Phineas laughed and walked over to the men "can I get you any refills or anything?"

"Where's the cute purple head?" one of the men asked.

"She's done for the night; I'll be taking over. What'll it be?"

"I'm actually done now" one man said, standing and walking back over to his table. Phineas looked at the other three who followed him to his table and rolled his eyes. _It's going to be a fun night_ he thought.

* * *

He had finished pouring a young woman a scotch on the rocks when one of the hostesses walked over to the bar "another eventful night, Flynn?" she asked as she took a seat by the bar and sipped on her Sherley Temple.

Phineas just shrugged "no more so than usual… I've only been here since 9 though and its only midnight" he chuckled. "I did manage to save Hanna from the usual riff-raff though"

"Pat and the gang?"

Phineas nodded "yeah… seems they got over the fact that you're no longer the bartender, Darcie"

Darcie chuckled "I would imagine they would have been over me the minute I got knocked up, though… it seems they think me more open than I am" she laughed, "oh that reminds me… where's tall green and handsome?"

"Oh, Ferb? He has the night off tonight. Zed told him he can't get overtime this month so he's at home. He won't usually come to the club unless he's working as a host. It's not really my stepbrother's scene otherwise… if you know what I mean" Phineas laughed and then turned his attention to six ladies that had just made their way to the bar. They looked quite familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it "what can I get for you ladies this evening?" he asked in his slight British accent that he had picked up from so many years living in the UK.

One of the ladies who had curly red hair grinned "I'll take your number" she said with an American accent.

"Oh my god, Katie! Coming on strong enough?" A brunette asked and then she chucked before looking at him and feeling as if she knew him somewhere. She'd ask later "don't mind her, she's quite intoxicated, at the moment. She'll have a Sherley Temple. As for us, we'll take five cosmopolitans… if you have them"

"Unfortunately no…. but, you know what? We have something similar. We call it the Dutch Cherry Pie" Phineas said with a smile.

The raven-haired woman with the group looked thoughtful for a moment "you know what, that sounds divine, what's in it?"

He noticed she looked the most familiar out of the bunch but shook off the thought as he began to name off the alcohol that was in the drink "oh it's got grenadine, cherry vodka, Kahlua, cherries, and whipped cream"

"I like it… Ginger, what do you think?" the raven-haired woman smiled.

The brunette grinned "I think we'll have six of those… by the way, may I say that you look vaguely familiar? Are you originally from London?"

"Oh no, I've only lived here shy of a decade. I'm from the States myself" he smiled, "what about you?"

"We're here on vacation from the USA" the raven-haired woman answered. She hadn't looked at him once since they came in but he couldn't take his eyes off her for some reason. She compelled him to ask "oh really? Whereabouts?"

"A little town called Danville" the one called Katie answered.

 _Wait a minute… Ginger, Katie…_ he thought for a moment.

"I'm going to go wait with Holly and Gretchen," the woman with light brown hair said before she walked over to the table where her two friends sat.

"Okay, Addison" The one called Ginger said and then turned her attention back to Phineas, "it's located in Jefferson county within the Tristate Area"

"Oh I know it well" Phineas sad with a smile, wondering if they would realize who he was. He looked down for a moment and realized he wasn't wearing his nametag. _Addison, Holly, and Gretchen… then that means the last one is…_

"Isabella, how about you get the drinks for us… we'll go keep Holly, Addy, and Gretchen company"

Phineas turned around, grabbing six cups and started with the drink mixture. He grabbed his tag in the process before turning around, catching Isabella's eye. Her jaw dropped when she finally recognized him "oh my god…" she said and glanced at his nametag just to be sure. _Was he wearing one before?_ Sure enough, the name inscribed on the tag was _'PHINEAS'_ in large gold letters. "Ph-Phineas!?"

He looked at her "that's my name, don't wear it out!" he winked and then turned to put a cup in the wash.

Isabella just looked at him for a moment _I can't believe I didn't recognize him until just now!_ She scolded herself. As he turned back she gave him her cutest smile and saw a small blush appear on his cheeks. "Umm… I… I'll bring your drinks over to the table… that way you don't have to sit here for so long" he chuckled nervously. _Same old Phineas_ Isabella smiled and stood up walking back to the table.

Phineas watched her leave and turned away clutching his chest where his heartbeat had started to quicken. _What are the odds that I would actually see_ _ **her**_ _again?_ He thought just before his manager interrupted his thoughts with:

"Flynn! Go on break!"

He sighed and finished making the drinks. He added extra cherries since he knew that the girls loved their cherries. He smiled as he wrote something on a coaster and put the coaster on top of the rest on the tray. He then set the six drinks down on the tray and poured himself a coke with a small splash of rum on top and clocked out for his thirty-minute break.

He walked over to the girls and set the tray down. He put the coaster with the writing in front of Isabella and set her drink on it and then proceeded to set down coasters and drinks in front of the other five girls. He smiled and pulled a chair to the table, taking a seat. "I added extra cherries since I know how you girls love your cherries" he winked. He smiled directly at Isabella before removing his apron and hanging it over the back of his chair.

"O.M.G!" Addison started to fan herself with her hand, "you got super-HOT Phineas!" she giggled but then looked over at Isabella who was glaring in her direction. She smirked and took a sip of her drink from the straw provided "mmm" she moaned, "fuck, this is delicious! Marry me, Flynn!" she joked.

Phineas laughed and sipped from his glass "I was pretty surprised to see you girls in here… by the way, where's Milly?"

"Oh… you didn't hear." Ginger chuckled and set her drink down just as she was getting ready to take a sip of it, "Milly and Irving got married. She had to stay in the states because she's pregnant with twins!"

"Milly and _Irving_?" Phineas almost choked, "I thought she hated him" he chuckled as Ginger shook her head in disagreement, "that's funny… so how's Danville treating you girls?"

"I just graduated from Tristate State, received my bachelor's degree" Isabella said softly, shrugging her shoulders. She still hadn't touched her drink that was sitting on the coaster with Phineas' message.

"Well… the reason we're in London is… Baljeet and I are getting married!" Ginger said with a grin as she held out her left hand to show Phineas the ring. He grinned and nodded "well, congrats to you… is this the bachelorette party then?"

"The end of it…" Isabella said motioning to Addison, Gretchen, and Katie "that's why these three are so faded" she chuckled.

"Makes sense" Phineas said with a laugh and looked down at his phone for a moment checking the time, "That also explains why they haven't said what they've been up to since I've been gone"

"Katie is a waitress at her family's restaurant, Addison is a secretary for Irving's Law Firm, and Gretchen has been off and on with Django for some time now… no one knows if they're actually together or not. It's kind of a friends with benefits sort of deal" Ginger said as she downed the rest of her drink "I'm good on that now, thanks Phin" she said as he reached for the empty cup.

He laughed and took the glass anyway, placing it on the tray.

"So… this is where you've been hiding out for nearly a decade? As a bartender at London's own Blue Dolphin?" Isabella said as she took another drink of the fruity beverage, "I guess that means that you ended up going to college with Ferb, then?"

"Canford on Oxburry… yeah… they have an awesome engineering and physics department, and you know how much I love to invent" he grinned and then downed the rest of his drink before setting it down on the tray. "I actually graduated not too long ago, myself. I'm probably going to try to get a job engineering things to help mankind… and try to stay away from the military… seen too many movies that the military uses good inventions for bad things" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That definitely sounds like you Phin… congrats" Isabella finally took a sip of her drink, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she hummed "Addison is right, you made a bomb drink… maybe _I_ should marry you" she joked. In all reality, was she joking?

Phineas felt his face start to get hot and chuckled nervously _if only she knew how badly I wanted her…_ he suddenly realized where his mind was going _wait! Don't think like that! No more drinking tonight, Flynn_ "well… thanks for the compliment… you guys should seriously stop by and see Ferb. I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you guys again" he smiled and then looked at Isabella "I wrote down our new address and…" he leaned close to her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "my number just in case you wanted to get ahold of me" he hadn't realized how husky his voice sounded. When he pulled away he left her bright red.

He smiled "seriously, come by sometime tomorrow… uh… if you aren't doing anything" he suddenly remembered the wedding "oh! That was the envelope I got in the mail yesterday!" he chuckled, "sorry Ginger… what time is the wedding?"

"Don't worry… it's not for another week… we just decided to have the bachelorette party tonight just because I don't want to be hungover on my wedding day… you did get the invite to Baljeet's party tomorrow night, right?"

"That must be what Ferb wanted to talk to me about. I'll ask him about it tomorrow morning... he has a date tonight" he smiled and put his apron back on as he looked at his phone "it's about time for me to head back to work… it was great talking to you guys" he turned and walked back to the bar.

Isabella looked down at the coaster and smiled "the number… is mine" she said looking directly at Addison who smirked "you still have a thing for him, don't you?"

Isabella shrugged "I can't help it… I mean… _you_ saw him! He's so not the teenager he was when he left… he's not a lanky goofy looking guy anymore… he's… oh my god… did you _see_ those muscles!?" she bit her lip, "I mean… I didn't mean to stare but… I couldn't help it. All those old feelings I had for him before high school just came rushing back… hard!"

"I think we all know what… I mean _who_ Izzy's going to be doing while we're on vacation!" Katie chimed in a sing-song tone, causing everyone to crack up in full on laughter. Isabella finished her drink "I think I'm going to go chat with him some more… if you guys want to head out, go ahead, I'll catch another cab" she got up, "if you need me, I'll be at the bar"

"Why don't you have _him_ give you a ride home?" Ginger said with a wink.

"I just might…" Isabella stuck out her tongue playfully and walked over to the bar, setting her empty glass down.

Phineas heard the glass being set down on the bar and turned around "hey… refill?"

"Please…" she replied and watched as he took her glass and put it in the sink behind him. He grabbed a clean glass and began to make another drink. Once it was done, he placed it in front of her and placed a chocolate rose in it as a garnish. "Don't worry about the drinks… I got them. It's on the house"

"Thank you" she said and pulled out her phone, taking a picture of the beautifully made drink in front of her. "I had to get away from the lightweights. They're about to head home but I'm not quite done here" she smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

Phineas smiled as he began to wipe the spilled drinks and rings off the bar. "So, you mentioned that you're here for Ginger's wedding… why London?"

"Baljeet's Idea… he wanted the wedding here so that all of his friends could be there… you know?"

Phineas nodded "good point" he said as he went back to cleaning the bar.

"So… how's London treating you?" Isabella asked as she took another sip.

"Quite well actually…" Phineas said with a smile, "I can't say I don't miss Danville though…" he started to replace the empty or near-empty bottles behind the bar and Isabella could see his muscles flexing under his form-fitting work shirt. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched him. _It must be the alcohol…_ the 27-year-old thought.

Phineas walked back over to her "so… you didn't want to ride with them?"

"I'm not quite ready to head back to the hotel to babysit those drunks… Ginger can handle them" she laughed, "I can call my own cab so I'm not too stressed about it"

Phineas didn't like the idea of her travelling by herself, especially in this part of London. He furrowed his eyebrows "you know what… if you don't mind waiting for…" he looked at his phone and noticed that it was already midnight, "two hours… I'm off at two. I can give you a ride… besides, I wouldn't mind catching up with you after work, if that's okay? Maybe we can hit the all-night café and get a cup of coffee?"

Isabella smiled "I'd like that… let me just let the girls know" She stood up and walked over to the table "Phineas is off at two… I'm going to go with him to get coffee after he gets off. Ginger, do you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all! I mean it's _Phineas_! Girl, go get your guy! I can handle these drunkards" Ginger said and then clapped her hands, startling the other four who were starting to fall out. She laughed, "I'd better get these girls home"

Isabella hugged Ginger "thank you… I owe you one"

Ginger laughed, "don't mention it… you need to get some of that hot Flynn ass before someone else does…" she joked and then motioned for the girls to get up. "C'mon let's get you four to bed"

"But I wanna go home with Phineas too!" Addyson complained.

"Too bad, your chief called dibs" Ginger said and escorted the extremely drunk girls to the door, "take care of her, Flynn!" Ginger called and gave the 'I'm watching you' gesture to him as she and the other four girls walked outside.

Phineas chuckled and went back to restocking the bottles. Isabella felt her phone vibrate and saw a text from Ginger.

 _Ginger H: 'If you sleep with him… I want ALL the juicy details!'_

Isabella chuckled and texted her back _'if we get that far… I doubt we will though'_ she pressed send as Phineas walked back over to her "oh… I nearly forgot. I don't have an extra helmet" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't thinking"

"Why would I need a helmet?" Isabella asked and her eyes traveled down to his leather pants _oh my god… does he drive a… a…_

"Oh…" he chuckled, "you wouldn't know because you haven't been around me for a while… I drive a Harley now. It's more efficient on fuel and gets me around easier"

Isabella laughed "oh! That would make sense" she smiled, _oh my god… take me now!_ "I never thought I'd see the day that Phineas Flynn drives a motor-bike. From what I remember, you thought they were, quote unquote, "dangerous" or that there was "too much power" for you"

"Yeah, yeah… laugh it up." He chuckled, "I'm going to check with my coworkers and see if I can track down another helmet… unless you just want to wear mine. I'd rather have your head protected than mine"

Isabella smiled "That's sweet… but… I think you need one too"

"Nah, I know these roads like the back of my hand. There's been a few times that I forgot my helmet and came to work with wind-blown hair… not that any of my patrons minded though" he chuckled, "besides… I don't think that anyone back there has a helmet that will fit… well…" he gestured to his head, "you know what I mean?"

Isabella giggled a little bit. It kind of felt good that he worried about her, "doesn't that mean that your helmet won't fit me?"

"I uh… well… huh…" he put his hand on his chin and stroked the small patch of red hair that was there, "I hadn't thought of that… let me go get it and we'll find out" he walked into the back and left Isabella with a huge grin on her face.

She sighed happily and finished off her drink. She was beginning to feel the effects from the beer that she had drank at the woman's club downtown mixed with the two drinks that she had while she was at The Blue Dolphin. She pulled out her phone and text Ginger _'He drives a motorcycle! -squeeeee-'_

Almost instantly she received a text back.

 _Ginger H: 'O.M.G! What kind!?'_

She giggled and replied _'A Harley Davidson'_. About that time, Phineas came back with is helmet and looked at Isabella and then at the helmet "I guess… try it on?" he said handing it to her.

She attempted to pull it over her head and chuckled "I don't think so, Phin…"

Phineas laughed and took it back, "I'll talk to Michelle and see if she has an extra one…" he turned and walked back into the back. Just as he disappeared around the corner, Isabella's phone went off. She looked and saw that Ginger was calling her. "Hey" she answered.

" _OH MY GOD! HE DRIVES A FUCKING HARLEY!?"_ She had to pull the phone away from her ear as she heard Ginger yell into the phone. _"oh my fucking God… MARRY HIM!"_

Isabella laughed "GINGER!" she scolded causing the brunette to laugh on the other end of the phone, _"in all seriousness though… he drives a Harley? That's something I wouldn't expect… but then again… I think we've all come to expect the unexpected from Phineas Flynn in the past"_

"I agree… but I'll just text you okay… he's in the back trying to find an extra helmet for me"

" _Don't forget to text the details!"_

"Don't worry… if anything happens, you'll be the first to know" she hung up the phone and chuckled. Phineas came around the corner with a pink helmet that had a bow on it "I completely forgot I had this…" he said and laughed, "Ferb got it for me as a joke and I left it here a few years ago… I'm surprised it was still in the back" he handed it to her, "try it on"

Isabella slipped the helmet onto her head "perfect fit" she said and giggled, "you said that Ferb got it for you as a joke? Does that mean He got it for you because–?"

"Flynn! Come back here for a moment!" Zed called from the back. Phineas rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back"

"I'll be here…" Isabella pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of her wearing the helmet and sent it to Ginger with a text that said _"Apparently, Ferb bought this for him a few years ago as a joke… why do you think he would do that?"_

Her phone buzzed instantly with a text from Ginger.

 _Ginger H: "HA! Ferb got it for him as a joke? That must mean that Phineas is soooo into you!"_

Isabella blushed and tucked her phone away as Phineas came back. He smiled "He's letting me go early tonight… I'm about to hit overtime. It's a good thing that Jesse got here early. He's going to cover me to get an extra hour in… I'm going to finish up my side-work and then we can get going."

She smiled _I wonder if he really is into me… that'll seriously make my night_ she thought "Okay… sounds good"

He walked around the bar, cleaning up various areas and then starting the cycle on the dishes before he walked back into the back and punched out. He grabbed his helmet and his jacket and walked back out to Isabella "ready to go?" he held out his arm to her.

She took his arm and walked with him out the back door to his bike.

"Oh wow" she couldn't help but say when she saw it sitting there, in all its glory. The bike was all black chrome aside from the seats which were a shiny black leather, that matched Phineas' jacket and pants, and the rims were a shiny silver chrome color along with the drive-shaft and undercarriage. Phineas looked at her and smiled "shall we?" he asked as he pulled his shiny black helmet onto his head. He handed her his jacket and she looked at it for a moment before putting it around her arms and zipping it up "you don't need it?"

"Nah… I'll be just fine. I'm more worried about you. I've driven a chopper for nearly six years now so I'm not worried about me" he climbed on the bike and started it. Isabella climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled feeling her arms around his torso and revved the chopper a couple times before he put up the kickstand and took off the emergency break. He picked his foot up off the ground as he hit the throttle. They were off!

Isabella turned her head to watch the scenery fly by her. This wasn't the first time she had ridden on a motorcycle with someone, but it was the first time she had felt so enthralled to be on the back of one. She was on the back of a motorcycle with the man that she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. In truth, she had given up on him and tried to move on when they got to high school and had almost successfully done so. That was until he moved away and she started to miss him more and more with each passing year. By the time that she had finally gotten over him, her best friend had to drag her to London to run into him again. It had to be fate that she'd find him working at a nightclub. She smiled softly to herself. She squeezed him a bit tighter and felt his hand move from the handlebars to her arm and smiled. _He probably thinks I'm scared…_ she thought and grinned, _I'm okay with that…_

Phineas smiled feeling her tighten her grip on him and slowly removed his hand from her arm and placed it back on the handlebars as he made the turn onto the highway. He sped the bike up to highway speeds and felt her grip tighten a bit more. He chuckled loudly and heard her do the same. He bit his lip. He hadn't ever had a passenger on his bike and had given up on women after his first girlfriend, Jocelynn took advantage of his kindness. He had lost his virginity to her and right afterword she left him for one of the rugby players. He could honestly say that he had fallen for her. However, right now, in this very moment. He had never been happier.

Isabella was not only the _'one that got away'_ but she had been the only thing on his mind for the past few months. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to give love another chance… but, that was only if she wanted to as well. He let out an inaudible sigh as he pulled off the freeway and headed down the road toward a small café that had a large neon sign with the words _'OPEN 24HRS'_ in the window. He pulled to a stop and shut off the bike. He removed his helmet and strapped it to the handlebars. He wasn't worried about anyone taking it because everyone knew him around this part of town. _Everyone_. They all respected both him and his brother a great deal.

Isabella removed her helmet and Phineas' jacket, handing the jacket to him and setting her helmet on the seat. Phineas pulled his jacket on over his leather gloves and zipped it up. He helped Isabella down from the bike, just now realizing that she was wearing a bright red cocktail dress and matching red kitten heels. _Damn…_ he thought, _why does she have to be so fucking gorgeous_. He took her hand and interlocked their fingers, something he had gotten used to doing back when they were kids. Though, for some reason, now it just seemed right. A shockwave shot up both of their arms and they just looked at each other, smiling.

"Now we can talk for real… no more worrying about me scampering off to talk to my manager or another patron… just you… and me" he grinned.

Isabella, still giddy about him holding her hand, smiled. _I feel like a little girl again. I don't know what's come over me… I'm usually more composed_ she thought, _yet… then again, it is_ _ **him**_. She nodded with a smile on her face and the two walked into the café.

The barista, a tall, stocky male with shaggy dark brown hair turned when he heard the door jingle, signally customers. He grinned when he saw the redhead "Phin!" he chuckled, "what brings you here so early? Did Zed finally get wise and boot your ass out the door?" he eyed the girl whose hand was interlocked with Phineas' and smirked "and who's this fit young thing?" he asked, walking from behind the counter to stand face to face with them, "no doubt another one of your patrons, then?" he winked.

"Hush you!" Phineas said with a laugh, "it's nothing like that… this, my good man… is Isabella"

"Isabella? My word! _The_ _infamous_ Isabella?" he chuckled, "the very same bird that you and Ferb talk about quite often?"

"I'm infamous?" Isabella asked in an amused tone, "what have you heard about me?"

Phineas held his hands in front of him waving them as if saying 'no!'

The barista smirked and chuckled, "so much!" he said and put his hands on his hips, "Phin here, won't shut up about you!" he gave her a little wink before looking at Phineas who had turned nearly the color of his hair, "isn't that right, red?"

"Oh really?" Isabella inquired, crossing her arms and looking between the two, "what does _he_ have to say about me?"

"Oh! Utterly fantastic things, I assure you!" The man grinned widely, "well, all aside from the bit about–"

Phineas laughed loudly, "I think she's heard quite enough, Jack" he said and ushered Isabella to a table. He smiled at her, "I uh… I'll be right back" she could see how red he had gotten and laughed a little bit. She focused her hearing toward them as Phineas made his way back over to the counter and started to whisper to the man "are you mad!?" he started, "it has been almost nine fucking years since I have even talked to her, let alone spent any time with her… and you almost brought up the fact that it nearly killed me that I never had a chance to tell her how I feel!?" he let out a sigh, "You're lucky you're Ferb's best friend…" he leaned in closer, "I never got a chance to do this right and… well… I… I don't want to screw this up now of all times" he turned to look at Isabella who was trying to hide her smile.

She had heard every word _oh my gosh… things couldn't be more perfect for me right now_ she thought and pulled out her phone texting Ginger. _"I'm so excited right now… he just confessed. Well, not to me… but in front of me. I don't think I was supposed to hear him though"_ she sent the message as she heard Phineas call her "Hey, Izzy… what would you like?"

She stood up and walked over to them, figuring that the conversation was over. Jack was chuckling as he walked back behind the counter. She was trying to hide her giggle and failing miserably. Phineas tilted his head and looked at her _shit… did she hear all of that!?_ "what's so funny?"

"Nothing" Isabella said and giggled a little bit, "but… you… you should probably work on whispering by the way" she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. She watched him turn a shade darker and turned to Jack, "I'll just take a mocha caramel latte" she said before walking back to the table. Phineas gulped and looked at Jack _I wonder how much she heard…_ "just the usual for me…" he said and followed Isabella over to the table. "Just… uh… how much did you hear?"

Isabella grinned, "I heard _everything_ " she said, "and it would seem to me that you've gotten a bit more ballsy over the years"

"what's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"Oh I don't know…" Isabella giggled, "did you mean all that?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck as Isabella took his free hand into her own over the table _what is with me tonight? I haven't been this nervous in years…_ he thought. "You heard… _everything_?"

"every word…" Isabella smiled and then looked to the side for a moment, "did… did it really hurt you that badly? When I left… I mean"

"It was… uh… well… uh… it's hard to explain in words how it felt when I made it to the restaurant too late…" he looked down, running his hand through his hair.

"Try?"

He looked up and sighed before forcing a small smile "I… uh… well… like a… like a knife was plunged into my heart the moment I was told, and twisted until… until I was dead inside" he admitted and sighed, closing his eyes.

Isabella looked at him and bit her lip _ouch…_ "I uh… I know that feeling _all_ too well…" she said sadly, "I had a huge crush on you for years without even a hint that you might feel the same…"

"I… sorry…" he looked up at her, meeting her blue eyes that were slowly filling with tears, "I… umm… Baljeet told me… that's why I ran to your family's restaurant… I was going to tell you how I felt… I hoped I would make it there before you left… but then… your mother told me I had just missed you." He bit his lip, "I nearly broke down in front of her…"

She looked at him "oh Phineas…" she said and wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry…" she sighed, "I sort of gave up on you when we got to high school and even tried to move on several times. Every time ended the same way… I just… I couldn't let go of you. I'd see your face wherever I went. It wasn't until a year ago that I thought I had finally gotten over you. I even tried to start a relationship but… it ended badly" she closed her eyes, "I'd never felt so dejected in my life…"

Phineas' mouth hung open slightly "God… Izzy… if I had known sooner…"

"It is what it is" Isabella said, "I hadn't expected to see you tonight, honestly."

"Serendipitous… isn't it?" he smiled softly, "I never thought I'd see you again…" he squeezed her hand lightly, "you said that you gave up on me when we got to high school?"

Isabella nodded and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It's funny how things happen… it was about when we got to high school that I started developing feelings for you…"

Isabella laughed "of course it would be…" she let out a sigh and looked smiled, "well… here we are… it just sucks that you live all the way across the world now…"

"Yeah…" Phineas looked up as Jack walked their beverages over to the table, "thanks Jack… I hadn't realized they were ready."

"It's no problem, mate" Jack said before walking back over to the counter to do some various tasks.

Phineas shook his head "don't _I_ have perfect timing?" he chuckled, "I wish we had more time… then I could make things right"

"Who says you can't?" Isabella said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Who says we can't make things right? You're right in front of me, I'm right here in front of you… in London of all places!" Isabella stood up and walked over to him, "I think I know why I couldn't have a decent relationship… I was meant to be with _you_!"

Phineas looked at her as she put her hands on the back of the chair and straddled him. He gulped "I… Isabella… I… we… we're in a café…" _oh my god… I hope she can't feel that_ he could feel his leather pants tighten from her contact.

"I've been waiting for this for such a long time… just let me savor the moment…" she leaned down and captured his lips with her own. Phineas' eyes widened at the contact and he froze before his hands found their way to the small of her back and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They heard the sound of Jack clearing his throat and broke away. Phineas looked at her and smiled and she did the same. "well…" he said and cleared his throat as she climbed off him and walked back to her seat, taking a drink of the latte. She didn't say a word.

Phineas saw Jack give him the thumbs up sign and grab a couple of plastic to-go cups, holding them up. He looked at him and then at Isabella, "you wanna… uh… take these to-go?"

Isabella nodded "oh god yes"

* * *

They hadn't even made it to the door of his and Ferb's apartment. It was the moment she was off the bike that Phineas hoisted her up and she locked her legs around his hips. He smashed his lips into hers again and carried her to the door. He unlocked it, only pulling away from her for a moment to open the door before he pushed it open and carried her inside. He pushed the door closed and pressed her back against it as they fought for dominance. He licked her lips, begging for entrance and she happily obliged letting him in. His tongue explored her mouth as it fought with her tongue. His hands slowly slid from her shoulders down to her behind. He squeezed gently as he broke their kiss and started to trail kisses down her soft neck to her collarbone. He picked her up again and brought her into his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

She let go of his hips with her legs and landed on her feet on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and kicked them to the side, still kissing him. She unzipped his jacket and let it fall down his arms onto the floor and then reached for the hem of his shirt. Phineas lifted his arms, allowing her to remove it, only breaking the kiss for a millisecond as it was pulled over his head. He pressed his lips to hers again as his hands reached the back of her dress, he fiddled with the zipper for a moment until he was finally able to slide it down her back. She let the straps fall off her shoulders and the dress fell with a soft thud onto the carpeted floor of Phineas' room. He turned them around as she started to fiddle with the belt on his leather pants. Phineas pulled out of the kiss, quite impatient at this point, and finished removing his belt. He let his pants drop and kicked them to the side before walking Isabella backwards toward the bed.

Her knees hit the bed and they fell onto the bed. Isabella wrapped her legs around Phineas' hips pulling him into her. He ground into her and moved his lips down her neck once more, nibbling as he went down. His hands found her breasts, or rather bra, and she arched her back allowing him to reach behind her and undo her brazier with ease. She chuckled "you've done this before, haven't you?"

He looked up at her and winked "maybe once or twice… but I always dreamed of it with you" he went back to what he was doing and removed the brazier from her arms. As soon as it was tossed aside, he went back to what he was doing and caressed her breasts with his large hands. He squeezed gently as he kissed down her chest to her left breast and his lips found her erect nipple.

She shuddered as his mouth closed around it and a tongue playfully lapped at it. "Ohhh…" she moaned and arched her back. His hand, caressing her breast, massaged softly and then he played with her right nipple between his forefinger and middle finger, teasing her. His free hand slid down her smooth stomach and slowly under her red lace underwear. His hand went lower until it found the wetness that he was seeking. He smirked and lifted his lips, his tongue still lapping at her nipple and causing her to shudder under him.

His right hand moved around until he found a little nub. He grinned and removed his left hand from her right breast and reached down, sliding the lace panties down her smooth legs and onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. His hands moved back up her legs and he gently spread her legs before he kissed down her stomach, down until he reached his destination.

Isabella's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing "Phineas!"

He looked up at her "what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her bare body in front of him. She gave him a look and he realized what she meant "oh… OH! You've never had someone go down on you?" he asked. She shook her head, "I should have known…" he chuckled, "I'm sorry…"

"I… It's fine… just… umm… be nice?" she said.

That was all he needed to hear. Phineas grinned and went back to what he was doing. He kissed up her thighs and gave her clitoris a teasing lick before lapping at it softly.

Isabella gripped the sheets and bit her lip "oh my god…" she gasped. Never had she felt a sensation like that. She had done it to the guys she had dated, but she had never received the same treatment. She could feel him suck on her clitoris and prod it with his tongue.

Phineas smiled as he felt her arch her back. He took a deep breath and slipped his tongue into the wetness that he craved. Isabella moaned in approval and he grinned before going back to her clitoris and replacing his tongue with a finger. He prodded gently around the entrance before slowly sliding his forefinger in. She gasped as he did so and he could feel her leaking. He pulled off her clit and went back to her opening where he slid his tongue in and out, lapping up all her juices. He could feel her clench around his tongue and covered the whole thing with his mouth, taking all of her in. He pulled off and licked his lips "did you…" he asked her. She shakily nodded and he chuckled before he let his boxers fall to the floor revealing his entire length to her.

Her eyes widened "oh… oh my god… Phineas…" she bit her lip. She had never seen a penis quite as big as his. Phineas looked down and smiled sheepishly, "Can't help the way I was made…"

"It doesn't matter," she said sitting up and getting ready to take him into her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her back onto the bed, "no" he said and then smiled, "I want _you_ " he said huskily. She nodded and he climbed on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him again and the tip touched her sensitive clitoris. She jerked a bit and he smiled "anxious?"

"you have _no_ idea…" the raven-haired woman said, "just… be gentle… you're…"

"I know…" then it hit him, "wait… am I… I dunno… am I the biggest you've had?"

Isabella nodded, biting her lip. Phineas just smirked "well then…" he leaned down and kissed her softly, "don't worry… I'll be nice. I don't want to rush this" he pressed the tip to her entrance and pushed gently. He bit his lip feeling how wet she was. He almost wondered if he would be able to slide right in. He pushed a bit harder and felt the whole tip of his erect penis slip inside with no effort at all. He slowly inched in, bit by bit. No friction at all. He shuddered at the thought of being fully inside her. He inched in more until she put a hand on his chest "hold on…" she said wincing, "I'm okay… just hold on… you're a bit more than I can take right now…"

Phineas grinned, feeling proud of his endowment. He leaned down, kissing her passionately "Let's try this…" he sat up, pulling her with him and lay down on the bed with her on top of him, "I'll let you go at your own pace until you're ready for me" he leaned forward and nipped at her neck, sucking for a moment just under her collarbone, leaving a nice dark hickey "just in case I'm dreaming" he said. Isabella grinned and pulled up until she was almost all the way off and then slid down again slowly.

Phineas' eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt how truly tight she was. She stopped and did it again, this time a bit faster. "oh… god…" he moaned and tried to keep from bucking his hips.

She put her hands on his chest to keep her balance _I can't believe this is happening… I'm actually making love to him!_ She thought. His hands slid up her arms and then down her back and down to her thighs, resting there. "Isabella…" he moaned as she dropped down again, this time going deeper than she had the first few times. It was as if something clicked in her when she heard him moan her name she pulled up and dropped down harder, forcing his entire length inside her "Phineas…" she breathed before bending forward "mmm…" she squeaked.

His hips bucked upward and he bit his lip "oh fuck…" he breathed out and looked up at her. She placed her hands on either-side of his head and her hair fell around him like a curtain "Phineas… take me"

That was all she needed to say, he did the same maneuver he had done before, only he flipped so she was under him again and started a slow and steady rhythm. He heard a car door shut and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 4:50 AM. He didn't care. _Did I lock the door?_ He thought but then Isabella ground her hips against him causing him to go much deeper than he had yet, _Fuck it!_ He pushed against her and then pulled her onto his lap, sitting up on the bed. He leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth once more, bouncing her on his lap, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the Mexican-Jewish woman. He grinned and captured her lips with his once more as he laid her back down on the bed and continued the rhythm he had before.

He heard the front door opening and someone click on a light. He didn't care. He was in heaven.

He moved a little bit harder causing her to squeak again. He grinned "Isabella" he whispered as he bent down to her ear, "I'm close…" he could feel the warmth in his loins as he neared his climax, "are you taking any contraceptive?"

"mmm… does it matter?" she ground her hips against his again and he thrust deep inside of her. He shook his head "if it doesn't matter to you…"

"mmmm… I don't care right now…"

"Are you?"

She nodded.

That was the answer he wanted and he thrust a few more times feeling her tighten on him "Fuck…" he kept going until he felt her contract and pulse. The feeling sent him over the edge "oh Isabella!" he released inside of her. She clenched her legs as she too climaxed "mm Phineas!"

The door suddenly swung open and the light clicked on. Phineas turned his head to see his stepbrother standing in the doorway, his mouth agape "oh… my god…"

Phineas quickly pulled the blanket over him and Isabella "Jesus Christ! Fuck, Ferb! Can't you knock!?"

Ferb blinked a few times trying to get the scene out of his head "I was worried you brought some bar-whore home or something… evening Izzy…" he turned, "I uh… brought food home…" he started to walk out into the hallway, "I'm going in my room now… we'll talk about this later…"

Phineas heard the door close but noticed that the light hadn't turned off. He uncovered them and pulled out "well… that was… unexpected"

Isabella looked up at him, her face matching his hair "no kidding…"

Phineas pulled on his boxers and handed Isabella a button up shirt and her panties "hungry?"

"No… not really… thanks though" she said as she pulled on the white button up and stood up, "where's the bathroom?"

"Through there…"

There wasn't anything more awkward than having your brother walk in on you while you're making love with an extremely sexy woman, not to mention your long time best friend. Phineas knew that Ferb would most likely not talk to him for quite some time after that little ordeal. He facepalmed and looked at the door across the hall that was cracked with the light on. He heard the door to the bathroom shut and stood up, tucking his still-hard penis into the waistband of his boxers before pulling on a pair of sweats _I knew I should have locked that door…_ he thought as he walked across the hall, knocking softly on the door.

"Are you decent?" came the thick British accent from the other side.

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck "I am…"

"Enter"

He pushed the door open and looked at Ferb who had a book open and was laying on his bed with it propped up on his stomach. His glasses were on the end of his nose and Phineas couldn't help but think that he looked quite a lot like his father, Lawrence. "Uh…"

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Ferb asked, closing the book, removing his glasses, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't _you_ knock? Didn't you hear anything on the other side?"

Ferb sighed, "you'd think that would be a clue to _not_ open the door… damn my curiosity… congrats with Bella though…"

"That's beside the point… you're home earlier than expected…"

"Actually... date didn't go so well, unlike you" he chuckled, "Where did she come from by the way? Oh, wait… let me guess, you ran into her at Ginger's Bachelorette party, right? I forgot Baljeet and Buford mentioned that her party was tonight. Which reminds me, are we still going to the bachelor party tomorrow night?"

Phineas looked at him, "you know it! I wouldn't miss that for the world…"

Isabella poked her head in the doorway, "Hey Ferb"

"Hello Bella" he smirked, "you've grown up quite nicely"

"Way to make it more awkward, bro" Phineas said, it was his turn to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the spotless room. She took a seat on the bed beside Phineas and Ferb and smiled slightly.

"Sorry for the interruption… I hope I didn't pick a bad moment?"

"No, no… we were done…" Isabella said and blushed, looking at the ground.

"Spectacular timing, as always" Phineas said and chuckled, looking over at Isabella "well… I'd better get you to the hotel" He then realized what he had just said. _She's not some one-night stand!_ He scolded himself, "… or… do you wanna… I dunno… stay here… with me?"

"I'll stay… besides, I'd rather not go back to a bunch of drunks passed out god-knows-where" she said.

Ferb laughed, "I have to get back to my book so I can get this little ordeal out of my mind…" he said picking 'The Da Vinci Code' back up off the nightstand and opening it to where he left off.

Phineas took Isabella by the hand and led her back into his room. She reached behind him and locked the door before she pushed him against it and pressed her lips to his chest, nipping, sucking, and when she moved away, there was a rather large dark red mark that matched the one under her collarbone. She chuckled and kissed his nose before discarding the shirt and climbing into his bed, snuggling under the covers.

Phineas cursed at himself for getting turned on from that and crawled into bed next to her, flicking the light off with the switch beside his bed. He turned to her "that could have gone better… sorry"

"It's not your fault…" she kissed him, "it was better than I _ever_ imagined…"

"Intrusion and all?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "we could have done without that…"

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled and happily nuzzled into him "Phineas?"

"Hmm?" he closed his eyes as she turned and rested her hand on the right side of his chest. His right hand found hers and lay loosely on top of her hand.

Isabella lifted her head "I just… I don't want to say anything that'll scare you away"

"Nothing is going to scare me away… I've loved you since we were teens. I love you to this day" he smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I love you"

"Oh Phineas…" she snuggled into his neck, planting a soft kiss there, "I love you too…"

"Forever?"

Isabella opened her eyes and giggled at his childish remark "forever and always"

* * *

 **A/N my second one/shot and my first lemon scene… please review and tell me what you think. I might make this into a multiple chapter kind of thing but I haven't decided yet. It's a bit OOC but just roll with it. I just** _ **had**_ **to give him a Harley… what can I say?**

 **Anyway. I hope you've enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought. Sorry for the smut… don't hate me…**

 **-Risa**


End file.
